


getting better

by writingradionoises



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Hurt/Comfort, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Minor Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Neurodiversity, Post-Canon, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: monaca teaches izuru a thing or two.





	getting better

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you i love monaca

Izuru’s talents are sometimes more hurtful than helpful.

For example, when the anniversary of his first meeting with Junko comes around, no matter how hard he tries to forget, he always remembers.

He is like a living calendar, unconsciously keeping track of every day and every hour of his life like a machine. 

This function of his brain has yet to prove any use other than pain to Izuru.

And Monaca knows that well, even after only spending a few months with her new father.

Memories are nothing but pain for Izuru Kamukura.

And she could probably say the same for herself, had it not been for one good person in her life to turn it all around.

Which is why she is absolutely determined now to comfort Izuru, despite having no idea how to do such a thing. Monaca’s experience with comfort is very limited, but she was going to try.

Izuru was crying in the living room, curled up in a chair with his long tangled locks seemingly masking his body from sight. He was not a loud crier, but sniffles and sobs did escape him at times. 

He was likely containing them due to the trauma Junko had once subjected him to for such an act.

Monaca hesitantly wheeled over to the chair Izuru was sat in, the wheels creaking and begging to be oiled and replaced. The noise caused the shaking one to lift his head up, moving hair out of his face to see.

Izuru was not a pretty crier, that was the conclusion Monaca made. His eyes were red and puffy, nose running and drool spilling out of his mouth. His entire face was wet like he was trying to rub away a waterfall pouring down his face.

Monaca leaned in, her hands resting on her knees as she felt parts of her back shift and pop from such a movement.

Maybe more physical therapy.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” Monaca asked, the words falling out of her mouth easily, “The memories?”

Izuru nodded, wiping away his tears with the lower palm of his hand before Monaca fished out a mini box of tissues from her medical bag, handing them to Izuru.

“Talk to Monaca about it?” She asked, leaning back in her chair with a smile as he tried to adjust back to normal.

“Feelings… are stupid,” he started, his voice deadpan, but the aftermath of sobbing still lingering within it, “I could’ve stopped this whole thing somehow, I’m sure of it. No one would’ve gone through any pain, Nagito wouldn’t of hurt himself, and you wouldn’t of been paralyzed, and, and, and Hajime-”

“Slow down,” she reminded gently.

Kamukura took a breath, his nails digging into his pant leg before continuing, “I was a coward. I was scared of a teenage girl, younger than Hajime. All she did was hit my head against the wall at first, but she still had me wrapped around her pinkie finger like a ring too small. And now, everyone gets to suffer. It’s all my fault…”

There’s a silence between Monaca and Izuru as Izuru glanced away, placing his chewable in his mouth.

“Kamukura-kun is always trying to protect everyone,” started the girl, using her hands to talk, “Hajime, Monaca, Nagito, even people he doesn’t even know. He thinks it’s his purpose, right?”

Kamukura nodded, pulling his knees closer into his chest. It is true, protecting people was always what he did, even at the sacrifice of himself. Protecting was what he was good at.

“But we are going to get hurt sometimes, no matter how hard Kamukura-kun tries,” Monaca continued, “People get hurt! Memories hurt! Regrets hurt! Lots of things hurt, but it makes us who we are, right? Was Izuru anyone before he was hurt?”

He hesitantly nodded a no. Izuru was truly non-existent until Hajime was hurt. Only then was he created. But what Monaca was saying was less literal.

Izuru knew he really didn’t have a personality until after Junko stopped hurting him physically. It was his transition, his change.

Maybe even his first step back into hope.

“Kamukura-kun is someone now though, right? He’s Nagito’s husband, Monaca’s dad, Chiaki’s best friend, and so on. Kamukura-kun couldn’t of saved any of these people, but does he think they’re mad about it?” She said, running her hands through her seafoam green locks, “No, probably not. The voice that tells him it’s all his fault? That’s Big Sis Junko’s, and she’s not here with us anymore, so Kamukura-kun doesn’t need to listen to it, okay?”

There’s a long silence before Izuru removed the stim toy from his mouth and his feet hit the floor, back and posture straightening as he looked at Monaca and nodded.

“You are right, I appreciate your pep talk. It appears you do take after Nagito quite a bit. You have reminded me of things and coping mechanisms I had long forgotten…” he hummed it reply, standing up and stretching before gently ruffling Monaca’s hair, “Now, I must brush my hair and put it up, but I will bake something for you today, okay?”

Monaca smiled, nodding happily, “Yay! Can Monaca help?”

“Of course,” Izuru responded, picking up Monaca out of her wheelchair and holding her bridal style, “Let’s change your bandages while we’re at it.”

He takes her with him into the bathroom, setting her on the counter as Izuru brushed his hair, and Monaca braided it. The bloody bandages on her legs were changed, and they moved into the kitchen to make a cake.

Monaca is getting better.

And Izuru is, too.


End file.
